FwPC01
dubbed "What D' You Mean Transform?" in the official English dub, is the 1st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the very first episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. It introduces the heroines Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka to the mascots Mepple and Mipple, and is also the episode where they first gain the power of Pretty Cure. Synopsis A girl named Nagisa is playing lacrosse with her school team, where she displays her athletic prowess. Meanwhile, inside the school building, a girl in a lab-coat named Honoka is with her science club. She accidentally makes a mess while demonstrating an experiment, but it turns out to be successful in the end. Later that day, Nagisa and the team are walking together, with Honoka passing by, occupied with a book. The two girls don't notice each other, however. The next day at Verone Academy, Nagisa arrives at school with her friends Shiho and Rina. Her friends talk about the recent and frequent occurrence of shooting stars in the area. As they walk into the shoe locker, Honoka overhears them, and explains that shooting stars are actually drifting meteors attracted by the Earth's gravity. She then states that people used to make wishes on said stars, before heading off to class. The three lacrosse girls are surprised at her knowledge, with Nagisa wondering if she 'knows everything.' Rina explains to Nagisa that Honoka was called the 'Queen of Knowledge,' with Shiho adding that Honoka is also really popular with the boys. Nagisa then opens her shoe locker, only to accidentally spill several envelopes from inside. Shiho notes that these are actually love letters, but all of them are from girls, embarrassing Nagisa. During class, Nagisa falls asleep, but abruptly wakes up after the teacher calls on her to solve a math problem. She is unable to. Honoka states that the problem cannot be solved, not because it is too hard for Nagisa, but because the problem leads to an incorrect answer. She tells the teacher how to fix this, leaving him embarrassed. After class, Nagisa thanks Honoka for what she did. Nagisa, Shiho, and Rina board a train on their way back home at Wakabadai Station. Nagisa's friends discuss electing her and Honoka as the class representatives, since Nagisa is popular with the girls and Honoka with the boys. Nagisa objects, but gets distracted when she notices a boy from her school, back at the station. Nagisa returns home around sunset. Stressed out, she immediately confines herself to her bedroom, lying down on her bed. She laments being popular with the girls instead of the boys, but is quickly cut-off by a meteor shower from outside. She steps out onto her balcony as more shooting stars descend, she quickly makes multiple wishes, but then notices a 'shooting star' coming towards her. She quickly ducks, but the 'star' bounces around her room, only for it to finally hit Nagisa's face. The 'star' reveals itself to be some sort of compact with several glowing 'shards' spilled out on the floor. Meanwhile, Honoka arrives home to hear her dog, Chuutaro, barking. Her grandmother from inside asks if something's wrong with their dog, but Honoka assures her that he is probably alright. Chuutaro leads her to the shed where she finds a glowing package, and opens it to find a 'compact' just like the one Nagisa found. After Nagisa recovers, she carefully prods the tiny compact with her lacrosse stick until it opens, revealing its inhabitant. Terrified, Nagisa orders it to stay away from her, even as it tries to make friendly conversation. They are both interrupted by Ryouta, Nagisa's younger brother, and she tries to show him the 'alien,' but finds that the 'ship' resembles a cellphone. Unimpressed, Ryouta takes off, but not before being tripped by Nagisa. The shards of light from before transform into cards, with Nagisa inspecting them. The 'cellphone' alien begins moving by himself, and then asks Nagisa to take him to 'Mipple,' who he claims is the Princess of Hope. Due to his limited mobility, Nagisa carries him, but only in the netting of her lacrosse stick. He starts giving directions as they head off in the streets, but this quickly confuses Nagisa. He then says to go straight through a fenced-off yard. to which Nagisa objects, but he begs, so she reluctantly climbs the fence. Meanwhile, in a crowded part of the city, a man with long white hair opens his mysterious and menacing eyes. As they cut through various establishments, the creature explains that his name is Mepple, and he is a warrior from the Garden of Light, who tells Nagisa that she must protect said garden from the Dotsuku Zone. She is led to a closing amusement park named 'Angel Land,' with Mepple reassuring Nagisa that Mipple is this way. As they enter the park, Mepple senses something much different than his companion. Suddenly the long white-haired man from before appears, now in his true non-civilian form. He states that he has been searching for Mepple, and introduces himself as Pisard. Nagisa and Mepple try to make a run for it, but Pisard quickly cuts them off. Nagisa trips and accidentally flings Mepple into the air, only for Pisard to snatch him. Just then, Honoka runs up to Nagisa. She is holding a cellphone-like compact with a creature inside it too. Said creature calls out to Mepple, who then says her name, Mipple. Honoka states that Mipple led her to the amusement park, and the creature claims that they must retrieve Mepple from Pisard, who is over-joyous at being saved the trouble of locating Mipple. As he comes closer to Honoka, Nagisa strikes his hand with her lacrosse stick, prompting him to let go of Mepple. As Pisard is distracted, Nagisa uses this moment to catch Mepple with her stick, but this only enrages him, and he uses his powers to throw various objects around. Mepple and Mipple instruct Nagisa and Honoka to transform by using the Queen Card, which was included among the Pretty Cure cards that came with the two creatures. They then tell them to swipe the card onto a bottom slot in their 'cellphone compacts,' thus starting the transformation. The girls shout 'Dual Aurora Wave!,' out of instinct, rather than by choice. Pisard watches their transformation happen in real time, cowering away from the large rainbow beam surrounding the girls. They transform into Pretty Cure as Cure Black and Cure White. Nagisa is suddenly confused over how she was able to do and say all of that. As Pisard launches a fierce attack, the girls try to figure out how their abilities work, just barely managing to hold him off. In a desperate move, Pisard summons an evil spirit called Zakenna, which takes possession of a roller coaster. It attacks Pretty Cure and with no other choice, Mepple and Mipple order the duo to hold hands, summoning black and white lightning and combining it into an attack called Marble Screw. This defeats the monster, and returns the roller coaster to normal, forcing Pisard to retreat. With the battle over, Mepple and Mipple gleefully reunite. The couple explains to the girls that the two of them are destined to fight alongside Pretty Cure as the "Emissaries of Light." While Honoka is smitten with the thought of fighting for justice, Nagisa is in disbelief and instead questions why this is happening to her; She screams . Major Events *Nagisa and Honoka meet Mepple and Mipple for the first time. *The Dotsuku Zone is introduced, with Pisard as the first main villain. *Nagisa and Honoka gain the power of Pretty Cure, transforming into Cure Black and Cure White respectively. *Nagisa's mom and brother, and Honoka's grandmother and dog appear for the first time. *Nagisa's friends Shiho and Rina; as well as Honoka's science club superior Yuriko appear for the first time. *A Zakenna appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Pisard *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Fujimura Shougo (cameo) *Kimata (cameo) *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Chuutaro *Yukishiro Sanae *Mr. Miyashita Trivia *This marks the beginning of the entire Pretty Cure series. *During the battle between Pretty Cure & the Zakenna, Cure Black's outfit is navy colored in certain shots. *Nagisa is stated to have been in a different first-year class from Honoka, which was why she didn't know about her high intellect. *Shiho mentions that a random boy from the kendo club named 'Nakajima-kun' had unsuccessfully confessed to Honoka prior, with Rina exclaiming that said boy was 'her type.' *Nagisa erroneously states that she will , prompting Shiho and Rina to correct her by saying 'drink' instead. ** What she was trying to say was, , which is a Japanese 'figure of speech' similar to 'following in one's footsteps.' *It is shown that Nagisa, Shiho, Rina, and Honoka are in the second-year Sakura class. *The math problem that Nagisa was to originally solve was 'x - 7 = 19 + x.' **As Honoka stated, this would end up being '0 = 26,' which is incorrect. She states that it should be 'x - 7 = 19 - x,' with the answer being 'x = 13.' *The wishes Nagisa makes during the meteor shower are: to have a cute boyfriend, to have slim legs, to be able to buy lots of pretty clothes, and to eat tons of chocolate cake. Dub Edits *Nagisa.Misumi and Honoka.yukishiro become Natalie.Blackstone and Hannah.Whitehouse *'Nakajima-kun of the kendo club' becomes 'Nathan of the baseball team.' *Natalie receives 'fan-mail' instead of love letters. *Mrs. Blackstone asks Ryan to tell Natalie that dinner will be late, rather than to go check on the 'noise' upstairs. *Instead of 'slim legs,' Natalie wishes for better 'marks' (grades). *Natalie thinks Mepple is a U.F.O. *Nagisa tells Ryouta not to tattle. In the dub, Ryan says "How cruel, you're always picking on me." Natalie says "I'm your big sister. That's my job." *When Nagisa is carrying Mepple, she says to him, imitating the way he talks. In the dub, Natalie says "Would you make up your confused little mind?" to him. **This is because in the dub, Mepple and Mipple do not say "mepo" or "mipo" at the end of their sentences. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure